Hamer
The Hamer is a model of Standard Chassis that can be installed on a Mobile Trench. Description "A Standard Chassis that focuses on Heavy weaponry. Able to carry both a 3-slot weapon and a Heavy Emplacement, the Hamer squeezes every ounce of power out of a Standard-sized Chassis." Models Mk I *Requisite Rank: 5 *Shop Cost: $1400 *Weapon Slots: 3 Right *Armor: 52 *Speed: 20 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Support Turrets, 1 Heavy Turret Mk II *Requisite Rank: 6 *Shop Cost: $2100 *Weapon Slots: 3 Right *Armor: 62 *Speed: 20 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Support Turrets, 1 Heavy Turret Mk III *Requisite Rank: 7 *Shop Cost: $ ? *Weapon Slots: 3 Right *Armor: 75 *Speed: 20 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Support Turrets, 1 Heavy Turret Mk IV *Requisite Rank: 12 *Shop Cost: $ ? *Weapon Slots: 3 Right *Armor: 155 *Speed: 20 *Emplacement Slots: 2 Support Turrets, 1 Heavy Turret Tactical Appraisal Perhaps more than any other Trench, the Hamer is the hallmark of a veteran of Iron Brigade. The Hamer requires much more skill and practice to use than the more utilitarian Woodruff, but the payoffs to its use are potentially much higher. A common sobriquet is that the Hamer handles less like a Standard chassis and more like an Engineer - it's the only medium chassis that can handle a three-slot weapon, and it's the only medium chassis that can deploy a heavy turret. This makes the Hamer have a distinct appeal all its own - Not only is it as tough as a standard chassis, not only can it use a single three-slot weapon (or a 2-slot and a 1-slot, or three 1-slots), but it can use Heavy turrets - making it a much better fighter than Engineering trenches and potentially allowing it to out-gun the comparable Woodruff (to a degree), especially when its turrets are factored in. This makes it a uniquely multi-role trench - one able to handle either engineering or combat as needed, without too much inefficiency thrown into the mix. The weakness of the Hamer is that it's not an Engineering trench - it lacks the efficient production to manage that - and it can't equal the overall versatility of the Woodruff's dual 2-slots. The Hamer, uniquely, makes great sacrifices to cram on both a Heavy Turret and three-slot weapon compatibility - since you can't cram on an subsidiary weapons for the 3-slot weapon (if you use one), and you don't get light turrets, the Hamer is very vulnerable if misused. The Heavy Turret, should, ideally, be a weapon emplacement that a group otherwise lacks - if a squad, for example, has an Engineering chassis that is packing Sniper Turrets and Minelayers, consider packing a Mortar Turret or Laser Turret to help round out the drop payload. If on one's own, the Hamer is a challenging, but rewarding trench to use. Its heavy turret should ideally be a versatile one - either a Sniper Turret or Minelayer, since the Laser Turret and Mortar turrets aren't quite so good for solo runs. The others should ideally be either a Dampening Generator or Collection Prong (the latter mostly if you have minelayers), and a Repair Crane. Category:Chassis